


The Spines new spine

by xt1me



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen, explanation for costume change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick fic based on the costume The Spine wore at Youmacon 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spines new spine

The Spine was walking down a hallway in Walter Manor when Rabbit came running backwards down the hall towards him.  
"Over here Hatchy!"  
"Rabbit, watch where your g-"  
* _CRASH!_ *  
Down they both went in a tangle of metallic limbs. A rubber duck sailing though the air a moment later to bounce off a sliver head.  
"Sorry th-th-the Spine"  
"Just get off me"  
Rabbit scrambled up, smiling sheepishly. The Spine got up more slowly while saying, "And just what were y-"  
* _CRACK_ *snap* ** _sprooong_** *  
He Froze. Suddenly feeling slightly unbalanced he carefully finished standing.  
"Wow" Rabbit said, looking just behind the Spine. "I forgot you had those."  
Craning his neck the Spine tried to see what the copper bot was talking about. Dignity warred with curiosity for a moment before he gave in. He stretched his neck out to an abnormal length and then stretched it further, twisting it as he went until he could look at his back.  
There he saw two rows of metal fins running along either side of his spine. It had been a very long time since he had last seen anything like it.  
  
Back in the 70's when they had to be reassembled he had suffered from a cooling problem. An old military upgrade had been repurposed as heat-sinks. When the problem had been fixed and he didn't need to use them anymore he had simply forgotten about them.  
  
"You know," Rabbit said thoughtfully, "They look kind of cool."  
Snapping his head back the Spine raised a sceptical eyebrow. Batting away an inquisitive hand he tried to reel in the spines.  
* _wirrr_ **clunk** , _wirrr_ **clunk** , _wirrr_ **clunk** *  
He frowned and reached around to the manual control.  
* **clunk, clunk** *  
He let out a steamy sigh, "Great. It's broken. And this shirt is ruined."  
Looking at Rabbit and Hatchworth, who was now coming down the hall wondering why the game had stopped, he asked, "Where are the humans? I'm going to need to get this fixed."  
"No way! Y-y-y-y-you should keep them for the next show. You look like a dinosaur!"  
"Stegosaurus The Spine." Hatchworth agreed.  
  
Twisting his head around for another look as Rabbit started making dinosaur noises with Hatchworth he could help but agree that maybe that looked a _little_ cool. Maybe.  
"I'll think about it."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from FF.net, first published Dec 6, 2013


End file.
